Crossing Worlds
by Rinoa-san
Summary: Starting a new journey may not be so hard Or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds but they all share the same sky one sky one destiny. Join these three girls as the cross many different worlds and prove that their friendship can conquer all.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"No…not this, please. Anything but this." The first figure said

"Come on. We have to go!" another figure said

The first figure dropped to their knees looking out over the city.

"Why? Please tell me this isn't happening." Said a third

"We don't have time for this. We have to go now!" the second said hurriedly

Two other figures knelt next to the first.

"Oh, God, why? No. This can't happen. Damn it!" the fist said desperately.

"What do we do now?" asked the second.

A taller fourth figure appeared behind them. The fist figure turned around.

"No…oh God, no."

"It's time to say good-bye." Said the fourth figure.

_**Chapter 1**_

Aya woke up and stretched.

"What a weird dream." She thought.

She got ready and left for school. Her twin brother, Aki, wasn't far behind.

"Don't forget we have to go straight home today." He reminded her.

"I know, I know."

It was their 16th birthday and their Dad told them that they were going to their Grandpa's house. Aya had been looking forward to doing karaoke with her friends, but they would have to cancel the plans to go visit their Grandpa.

When they walked into school, they were immediately greeted by their new friend Mizuki. Mizuki had begun attending their school almost a month ago. The twins quickly became her friends.

"Happy birthday you guys." She said with a smile.

"Thanks, Mizuki." Aya said.

"Ready for tonight's karaoke session?"

They were quiet a moment.

"Sorry, Mizuki. Our parents are making us go to our Grandpa's after school." Aki said. "We're really sorry."

"It's okay. Maybe we can go tomorrow." She replied.

"Sounds fun!"

They went to class. Mizuki started out in Aya's class.

"Hey, isn't tomorrow Saturday?" Aya said while waiting for the teacher to come in.

"Yeah." Mizuki replied.

"Didn't you say you had to do something?"

Aya's friend scratched her head thinking hard. Her green eyes looked purely confused.

"Remember? You were telling Aki and me that you were going on a trip somewhere tomorrow?"

"Oh….Oh! Oh yeah now I remember! I'm going out of town to meet a friend of mine."

Aya sweat dropped. Mizuki never was the sharpest tool in the shed.

"I hope you have fun with your friend."

"I will"

* * *

Yuhi sat bored while the teacher continued his lecture. When he was called out of the room, the girl in front of him turned and faced him.

"You sure look like you're having fun, Aogiri." She said.

"Oh I just love a good lecture." He said sarcastically.

The girl laughed.

"So Arrow did the homework?"

Arrow sighed.

"Forget again? I did most of it."

"Didn't you say something was going on tomorrow?" Yuhi asked his friend.

"A few of my old friends are coming to visit."

"Maybe I could meet them."

"Maybe. I don't know, though. They might not want to meet a weirdo."

"Hey!"

The teacher came back in before he could say anymore.

"Who's she calling a weirdo?" Yuhi thought. "She's weirder than me. Maybe I can meet her friends. Oh well. I can't believe she just stared a month ago. I'll see if I can meet her friends. You never know they might be normal. That's what I'll tell her later. Calling me weird. Whatever."

* * *

Miaka walked around the town with Tamahome getting used to the new sites. Suddenly she spotted someone who looked as out of place as she did.

"Who is…wait a second. Isn't that…?" She thought. Then said "Abby!"

A shoulder length blonde hair girl turned her head to the sound of her name. Miaka ran over to her friend.

"How did you get here, Abby?" She asked.

"Hi Miaka. How did I get here? Oh well I…"

She paused.

"Um…where is here?"

"Miaka what are you doing? You can't just run off like that." Tamahome said catching up to her.

"Sorry Tamahome. This is my friend, Abby."

"Nice to meet you."

"You're from Miaka's world?" He asked.

"What do you mean 'her world'?" The girl asked.

"Um…this is a different world from the one we were just in."

The blonde looked at her friend confusion clear in her blue eyes.

"I'll explain later. Come on. Let's go back to the palace."

"Palace?" Abby asked as she followed Miaka.

Soon they walked through a pair of large doors into a palace.

"Ah, Miaka you're back." Said a man sitting on a throne.

"Hotohori, this is my friend. She's from my world too."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hotohori. My name is Abby."

"Hello Abby. I am Hotohori, Emperor of Hong-Nan. You too come from another world?"

"Um…Yes? What do you mean by another world?"

Miaka then explained about the world of **_The Universe of the Four Gods_**. Her friend paid very close attention as to not miss any important details.

"So now we have to go and find the other warriors." Miaka said finishing her explanation.

Her friend was silent for a moment thinking everything over.

"Miaka…I'm coming with you."

"What?" Asked Miaka and her two celestial warriors.

"I said I'm coming with you. I can't just let a friend walk off into uncertain doom, now can I?"

Abby smiled.

"Who is this?" Asked a woman.

"Nuriko, this is Abby. She's a friend from my world." Miaka said.

"I'm pleased to meet you." The blonde said.

"He is another warrior of Suzaku."

Abby looked shocked for a moment but quickly recovered.

"She wants to come with us while we search." The priestess explained.

"What good can she do?" Tamahome asked. "She's just a girl. She couldn't help she'd just cause more trouble."

"What…did you…just say?!" Abby said in a dangerous tone.

Tamahome looked at her dumbfounded. Before he could blink, she turned to face him looking extremely angry.

"Do you have a problem with me? Do you think there is something wrong with me because I'm a girl? Say it to my face! Come on, say it. Tell me what your problem is. If you're going to say something about me, say it to my face." She said while slowly advancing on him.

"Um…I said that you'll probably cause more problems for us."

"Oh. Really? Is that what you really think? Well I've got news for you. I could kick your ass anytime of the week. Just because I'm a girl does not mean I can't or won't hurt you."

"Hurt me? I'm twice your size."

This only made the girl angrier.

"ARE YOU SAYING THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY HEIGHT?!?!? THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH BEING SHORT!! You know what? Fine. Let's go. Right here, right now."

"What?" He asked.

"You and me. Let's fight.'

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Come on. I'll go easy on you."

"**_I _**would have to go easy on **_you_**."

"Then come on."

He still refused to fight. Abby, still ticked off from his earlier comments, punched him squarely in the jaw.

"Ow! That hurt!" He said.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Is the big tough man afraid to get better up by a girl half his size?" The young girl teased getting into her fighting stance.

"Fine. I'll fight you. I promise to go easy on you." He said getting into his fighting stance.

He went to hit her and she dogged easily coming back to kick him in the chest.

"How's that for a shorty?" She asked.

She dogged a kick from him and punched him hard in the stomach.

"How's that for a girl?"

Tamahome looked scared and began running.

"Get back here you fucking coward!"

She took off after him at full speed. The others simply stared after them wondering whether or not they should stop the young girl. While chasing the boy who had pissed her off, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Wait a second." she thought. "What's today?"

Abby pulled out her cell phone and checked her calendar.

"Shit. It's Saturday."

She put her phone away and stood there a moment.

"Miaka!" She called and ran back to her friend.

"What is it Abby?" She asked.

"Um…how do we get back? I just remembered I'm suppose to be somewhere in about five minutes."

"Um…I'm not sure."

"….okay then. Well, I'll see you later. Tell Tamahome I'll kill him later."

With that Abby took off again. She went into a deserted alley way.

"Okay, Abby, now think. How do you get to another world? Oh I remember!" She thought.

She checked the alley way to make sure no one could see her. She focused on where she wanted to go and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Where is she?" Arrow thought. "She should have been here by now."

"Hear anything from her yet?" Another girl in the room asked.

"No. She's late."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Arrow got up and answered it.

"Hey!" Said the girl at the door. "I know, I know you're gonna kill me, right?"

"Of course, Abbs. You're late." Arrow said smiling.

Abby smiled back.

"Well, I won't give in without a fight."

They both laughed.

"There you are! Arrow looked like she was gonna kill you if you were any later." Said the other girl coming into the room.

"Mizuki, you know that we would never **_kill _**each other. We would just have a friendly fight." Abby said with a big smile.

The three friends all laughed.

"Sorry I'm late you guys. I honestly lost track of time. I went to a new world." Abby explained.

"A new world? You mean there's another world?" Arrow asked.

"I think so, but it seems to be connected to another world."

"Huh?" Said Mizuki.

"Oh Mizuki. You could at least pretend to understand." Abby sighed. "And they say blondes are dumb."

"Abby." Arrow scolded.

"Sorry. Anyways, I really wanted to talk to you guys."

"'Bout what?" Asked the tallest of the three.

"I have a really bad feeling that something bad is going to happen soon."

There was silence among the three friends.

"Do…do you think it's…**_him_** again?" Arrow whispered.

"No. I think we just need to stay on our toes. We can't let it happen again."

Suddenly, a strange feeling washed over the three best friends.

"Did you guys just feel that?" Mizuki asked.

The look on Abby's and Arrow's faces assured her that they had. They sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

"L-let's go for a walk through the park." The girl with chestnut brown hair suggested. "The fresh air might do us some good."

"Yeah. Let's go." The blonde agreed.

They walked out of Arrow's house and on to the street.

"Hey Arrow!" A male voice called.

She turned to see a classmate of hers.

"Hey Yuhi."

"Mizuki?"

She too turned and saw Aya standing next to Yuhi.

"Hi Aya. Hi Yuhi."

"Abby?"

The blonde turned in the other direction.

"Hey Miaka."

Surprise then washed over Arrow, Mizuki, and Abby. They looked at each other then back at their friends. Then at each other again.

"Oh crap!" They said in unison

_**  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"You have got to be joking." Arrow whispered.

"How is this possible?" Mizuki questioned softly.

"No…no this isn't right. This shouldn't be happening." Abby whispered to herself and began to pace.

"Abby…" Arrow began.

"Sh. I'm trying to think."

She paced back and forth while everyone else watched.

"Crap, crap, crap! This isn't right this shouldn't be happening. Why are these worlds combining? Is it just these two worlds? Are there more? What the heck is going on here? How many worlds are apart of this? Did other people from Aya's world and Miaka's world make it here? Were there worlds destroyed?" Abby mumbled to herself.

"Abby, I think…" Mizuki began.

"Mizuki, shut up. Now's not the time. Let me think."

Her tall friend snapped her mouth shut not wanting to upset her easily angered friend.

"Now where was I? What if it's **_him _**again? Could we defeat him if we have to fight? Will these worlds get destroyed too? Are more worlds going to join?" She mumbled and stopped pacing.

She looked up at the sky for a moment then took a deep breath.

"My head hurts from all this thinking!" She screamed causing everyone to cover their ears.

"What's going on?" Yuhi asked.

The blonde turned to look at the boy.

"It's a long story. Come on. Let's all go sit under that cluster of trees over there and we'll explain everything." She told him and went to sit down. The others looked at her for a moment then followed. After they were all sitting comfortably, Abby stood up and paced slightly in front of them.

"Are you going to start pacing and mumbling again?" Tamahome asked slightly annoyed.

She stopped and looked at him.

"I think it would be wise if you were to shut your mouth, be patient, and listen. In case you've forgotten, I've still got a score to settle with you." She said threateningly.

He, like Mizuki had earlier, immediately shut his mouth. Abby turned away from the group and sighed.

"It's a long story. Even Arrow, Mizuki, and I don't know all of it nor do we fully understand. All I can tell you is what we know. It's probably the most unbelievable story you'll ever here. More shocking then the world of the universe of the four gods and more shocking then having to move in with complete strangers for…certain reasons. Please listen to me. You may not believe it and that's your own fault, but what I speak is the truth."

Aya looked at Abby wondering how she knew about her moving in with the Aogiri's since she hadn't seen her for a while. Miaka also looked at the blonde wondering what could possibly be harder to understand then becoming a priestess in a book. Abby slowly turned and faced her friends. She looked at Arrow and Mizuki for a moment and let out another sigh.

"None of us, with the exception of the people from our own worlds, were suppose to meet. We were never even suppose to know that each other existed. We all come from different worlds. Miaka I…I don't know…what happened to your world. It seems that, Aya, your world combined with the world of the **_Universe of the Four Gods_**. I don't know why or how the worlds got like this nor if there is away to undo it. For now, we're going to have to work together and try and make it through this. Any questions?"

"What do you mean by none of us should have met?" Aya asked. "You used to go to my school."

"She's been to my school too." Miaka said.

"So what does that mean?" Yuhi asked.

"Arrow, Mizuki, and I aren't from either of your worlds. Some how we can travel to different worlds. That's how we got to met all of you. It's complicated. We don't really understand it."

"So how are we suppose to stick together while searching for the other Suzaku warriors?" Nuriko asked.

"Well, like I said, we need to work together. It's probably best to stick with you guys since it is your world. My girls(meaning Mizuki and Arrow) and I can lend a hand in just about anything. We're all pretty good fighters. Yuhi's not that bad himself either."

"No way!" Tamahome shouted. "There is no way you three girls can fight. Two of you are half my size and the other one…well I don't know."

"You shouldn't have said that." Mizuki said.

"Why not?"

"What was that?" Abby asked letting her anger showed.

"You did not just say what I thought you said." Said Arrow getting to her feet.

"Um…" Tamahome began and sweat dropped.

"Tama baby, you should probably start running now." Nuriko advised.

With that Tamahome took off full speed.

"Get your ass back here!" Arrow said and began sprinting.

"You fucking coward! Don't you run from us!" Abby screamed and began running as well.

The others sat and watched the three run.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Hotohori asked.

"If you want to, go ahead. I ain't gonna risk **_my _**neck." Mizuki answered. "Don't worry. They'll get tired soon…just as long as he doesn't piss 'em off more."

Hotohori looked worried but didn't do anything to attempt to stop them. A few hours later, Tamahome stopped back at the trees out of breath followed by the two girls.

"O…okay…okay. I give. I…I'm sorry. P-please don't kill me." Tamahome begged panting.

"Next time, you'll be…lucky to be just…out of breath." Abby said.

"So…n-now what do…we do?" Arrow asked.

"I say…rest for a bit."

With that, Arrow and Abby flopped down on the ground. They were both out of breath and their legs burned from running so much.

"Are you two twins or something?" Tamahome asked sitting down. "You act an awful lot a like…I mean that as a complement."

"Us?" Arrow asked looking at her blonde friend. "Twins?"

The girls laughed then stopped abruptly.

"Well, I guess we could be confused as twins…if you try really, really hard. The most you could say is that we act a bit alike. I mean its not like we look alike. The truth is we're just best friends." Abby replied.

They all sat and enjoyed the sunny day. After a few hours, Abby stood up and stretched.

"Well, we need to get moving, right?" She said.

"What do you mean?" Aya asked.

"We still need to find those other warriors and see who else made it here."

She looked at the faces of her different friends.

"Let's go!" She shouted with glee.

Arrow jumped to her feet and lightly hit her friend on the head.

"Dork." She said.

The blonde returned the light hit.

"Not as big of dork as you." The friend replied smiling. "Come on, let's go."

After a few minutes, everyone was on their feet and began walking. Aya and Yuhi hung back a little ways from the group to talk.

"Yuhi what do you think is happening?" Aya asked softly.

"Well, Abby said that the worlds combined. I guess all we can do is trust her." Yuhi replied in the same soft voice.

"Do you think…Aki, Suzumi, Toya, or anyone else made it?"

"I don't know. I'm sure their all fine. Nothing to worry about."

There was silence between them.

"All she's got right now is me and she doesn't even seem to care. I can understand worrying about her brother and Suzumi, but why Toya? He is her enemy after all." Yuhi thought. "Maybe as time goes by she'll come to love me instead."

They walked in silence when there was suddenly a rustle in the bushes on the side of the road. As a figure emerged, Aya screamed causing everyone else to turn to see what was wrong. The figure was…

_**  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

The figure came out of the bushes and was immediately embraced by Aya.

"Aki!" She cried.

Abby smiled as she walked forward to see the commotion. The twins were embracing as if they had been separated for years.

"Oh Aki, I'm so glad your okay."

"I'm glad you're safe too, Aya."

"Okay lovebirds break it up." Abby joked.

"We're brother and sister. Not lovebirds." They shouted at the same time and turned to look at you.

"Hey Aki." The blonde greeted him with a warm smile.

"Hi Abby. How are you?"

"Fine."

"Abby, what's Aya screaming about?" Mizuki asked as she came up to her friend.

She then saw Aki.

"Oh, hi Aki. Happy belated birthday. How are you feeling?" She asked taking in his bandages.

"I'm fine." He said.

The tall girl with dirty blonde hair didn't seem convinced. She seemed to be thinking really hard. The look in Aki's eyes told her that he really wasn't fine, but was really in pain. She decided to let it go as to not worry the others. Arrow soon came and helped explain to him what was going on.

"Hey, why don't you come with us?" Arrow asked excitedly.

"Are you sure it would be okay?" He asked. "I don't want to be a burden."

"You a burden? Never! Besides, Aya would probably have a mental break down if we sent you away." Abby said with a smile.

"Hey!" Aya said. "I would not!"

"Okay fine. Aki you can't stay."

"Abby! Please don't…"

The twin sister began to get tears in her eyes.

"See? I told you she would break down. I would never send you away Aki. You're my friend."

Aki let out a soft laugh.

"Abby! Aki! That wasn't funny." Aya pouted.

"Sorry." They both apologized.

As they began to walk again, the two twins fell back from the group to talk.

"Aya, are you okay?" He asked looking at his sister with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah. Why do you ask? What about you?"

"I heard Grandpa and Kagami talking. Grandpa wants you killed. Do you know why?"

She fell silent. She wasn't sure if she should tell him about **_her_**. She also wasn't sure if she could lie to her twin brother. The person she was the closest to in the entire world…or rather worlds.

"I don't know." She said at last. "Are you okay Aki? I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine, Aya. Really. These wounds look a lot worse than they really are."

"Just try and take it easy, okay?"

"I will. You need to be careful too. Grandpa might be here some where and he may still try to kill you."

"I will."

"Let's set up camp for the night." Miaka suggested up ahead.

"Yes. That would prove to be the best choice." Hotohori agreed. "We are beginning to lose our sunlight."

Abby looked up at the setting sun.

"I guess you're right." She said not taking her eyes away from the beautiful sunset. "If we all pitch in, it should be a snap."

Tamahome and Hotohori went to gather fire wood while Nuriko made a make-shift fire place. Arrow and Aya worked on a make-shift shelter for Aki. He had protested and said he didn't need it, but everyone seemed to agree that it would be best with his wounds if he stayed sheltered. No one really seemed to mind sleeping under the stars. Abby and Mizuki had found the perfect camp site. It was a clearing in the woods not far from the road with a perfect view of the sky.

That night, while the crackling fire slowly rocked everyone to sleep, Abby stayed awake quietly thinking. So much had happened in just one day. It left a lot of questions unanswered. She worried about what could have possible caused the worlds to suddenly collided like they did and who exactly was behind it. The night dragged on and soon everyone was asleep. The blonde still stared at the fire thinking. She had offered earlier to stand watch first that night. She was used to it. She never stopped looking out for her friends. It was just the way she was. Being a night owl also helped. Suddenly, there was a noise coming from the area around the make-sift shelter for Aki. Abby tensed up and scanned the area. Something was wrong. She could feel it. Quietly, she stood up and made her way stealthily over to the shelter. She had taken notice the absence of Aya as she moved. She peaked in and grabbed a figure kneeling over the boy's body. As Abby grabbed the figure, she covered the person's mouth to keep them from waking the others. Aki looked at her confused and knew better than to make a sound. You pulled the character a little ways away from the camp site followed shortly by Aki.

"Meft me gof!" The person screamed into your hand.

"I'll let you go if you promise not to scream. Some people **_are _**trying to sleep." Abby hissed in the stranger's ear.

The person reluctantly nodded and was released. They turned to stare at the one who dared to stop them. The blonde girl stared back. The person before her was a woman with long purple hair.

"Who are you?" She asked the stranger.

"I am Ceres. How dare you stop me? This man is the one that violated me and I will not rest until he and all the Mikage are dead."

"…. Aki? No way he could've hurt you. How do you know it was him?"

"Those wounds are proof. I left those upon him myself."

Ceres then launched again at Aki, who was staring at her dumbfounded with a look of disbelief. His friend stepped in between and stopped Ceres.

"Where's Aya?" She demanded.  
"She is asleep and will remain that way until what needs to be done is done!"

The tennyo tried to push passed the girl who stood in her way, but the girl stood her grounds and would not budge.

"Aki, come with me." A male voice came from behind.

Abby turned quickly to see a man with red hair and dazzling green eyes standing next to Aki.

"Who the hell are you?"

The girl's voice was beginning to fill quickly with annoyance. He looked at the girl with an emotionless stare. She glared daggers at him in return as if almost to say: "I dare you to touch my friend and see what happens." His stare didn't change. Aki stood there a moment as if not understanding everything that was happening. Then he noticed the daggers his friend was staring at the man beside him.

"It's alright, Abby. He's a friend of mine."

She quickly thought about her choices while beginning to struggle to hold Ceres back.

"Go with him, Aki. I don't mean to push you away, but if this keeps happening while you and Aya are together, one of you will get hurt. Go. If not for your own safety, then for hers."

"No! I will not allow him to escape! I will kill him!" Ceres screamed.

Something then snapped in the small blonde. She let go of the celestial maiden with one hand and back slapped her hard with most of her strength behind the hit. This caused the woman to stand there shocked. All of the sudden, her hair turned from purple to a shade of blonde.

"Abby?" She asked confused.

Aya looked past her to see Aki walking away with the mysterious male.

"Aki!" She shouted.

Abby held her and kept her from running.

"Abby, what's going on? Why is Aki leaving? What happened?"

"If you'll quiet down, I'll explain. The others are still **_trying _**to sleep."

The poor girl stared after her twin, but fell silent.

"That's better."

The protective friend loosened her grip.

"Aya, do you remember what happened?"

"What do you mean do I remember?"

"You…you turned into Ceres." She whispered. "Ceres attempted to hurt Aki, possible even kill him. I told Aki to leave with his friend. It's going to be better that way until we can sort this out. I don't want either of you to get hurt."

Aya looked shocked then sorrow washed over her face. Silent tears began to fall. Her friend encased her in a warm embrace.

"It's okay. It's okay." The friend whispered soothingly.

Together, they slowly made their way back to the camp. Abby sat by the fire and held Aya letting her know that it was okay.

"What's going on?" Nuriko mumbled sleepily.

"It's nothing." The small girl said. "Go back to sleep, Nuriko. I'll explain in the morning."

"Humph. Not sure if I can." He said coming to sit by her. "I can take the next watch."

"That's okay. I'd rather stay up and comfort Aya."

"What happened anyway? I heard a scream and shortly after you come back with her looking depressed."

"Something…happened. Don't worry."

Aya looked at the fire, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe what had happened. More than anything, she wished it wasn't true, but she had no way of proving it didn't happen. Abby looked down on her friend and smiled a small caring smile. The let out a small sigh.

"Tomorrow and the next day maybe a bit hard. But, it's okay. We'll make it through on top." She said to Nuriko and Aya.

Then she took a deep breath.

"Sometimes we make it harder than it is. We take a perfect night and fill it up with words don't mean, dark sides best unseen, and we wonder why feelin' this way. Sometimes I wonder if we really feel same. Why we can be unkind? Questioning the strongest of hearts. That's when we must start believin' in the one thing that has gotten us this far." Abby sang soothingly.

Nuriko was a bit surprised at first, but soon relaxed and enjoyed the song. Aya began to feel comforted.

"That's what love is for to help us through it. That's what love is for nothin' else can do it. Melt our defenses bring us back to our senses give us strength to try once more, baby that's what is for. Sometimes I see you and you don't know I'm there and I'm washed away by emotions I hold deep down inside getting stronger with time. It's livin' through the fire and holdin' we find that's what love is for. To help us through it. That's what love is for. Nothing else can do it. Melt our defenses bring us back to our senses. Give us strength to try once more baby that's what love is for. Belivin' in the one thing that has gotten us this far. That's what love is for. To help us through it. That's what love is for. Nothin' else can do it. Round off the edges talk us down from the ledges. Give us strength to try once more baby that's what is for."

Looking down, she saw Aya asleep on her lap. She couldn't help but smile. She was glad that she could help a friend when they needed her.

"You're pretty good." Nuriko said with a yawn.

"Um…thanks." She replied her cheeks were very slightly red.

He leaned his head on her shoulder without even thinking and was soon fast asleep. She laughed softly to herself. She careful placed the descendant's head down on the ground next to her then careful laid Nuriko down as well. She then pulled out a piece of paper and pen. She wrote a note and laid it by Arrow. She smiled knowing that she would hear a lecture later and that she knew that people would be waiting for her when she came back. She looked around the camp site one last time to make sure it was safe. Then with a small gust of wind, Abby was gone.

* * *

Arrow woke up the next morning greeted by a piece of paper in her hand. She sat up and stretched.

"What did Abby do this time?" She thought as she opened the note.

_Arrow,_

_Sorry to run off on you like this, but I need to find some answers. I want to see if any other worlds got affected by this. I'm going to check in with some of our friends and maybe get in some training. I know I can trust you to take charge. Keep a good eye on Aya. Last night, she changed into Ceres and tried to kill Aki. I sent him off with one of his friends that seemed to make it here. I don't know if it was the right choice or not, but it should keep him safe for now. Aya was crushed when she found out. She was really upset last night, so try and help her get through this the best you can. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I'll come back as soon as I can. You can yell at me then. Try not to let get things out of hand. I know, I know. I'm worrying too much. I know you can handle it, but I can't help but worry 'bout you, buddy. I'll try and drop a line soon. Take care!_

_Your B.F.F.E,_

_Abby_

_P.S. Please tell everyone how sorry I am for leaving like this. It might be best not to mention that I went to a different world. - Last thing we need is to confuse the poor people more. Oh, Mizuki (if you're reading this or Arrow just tell her), try and do your best to help out. You and Arrow are the only ones who can even begin to comprehend the dangers that could come. I'm counting on you girls!_

"Abby." The burnet sighed. "What am I going to do with you? Well, maybe if your visiting who I think you are, you can find some of the answers we're looking for. You're in for a big lecture."

Mizuki stirred next to her.

"Arrow? What's that?" She asked rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"A note…from Abby. She's taken off. I swear she likes to learn too much." Arrow said handing the note to her friend.

After reading it, the tall friend looked up as the sun was beginning to rise above the horizon.

"Guess we have to trust her. She's never let us down before, right?"

"Yeah. Come on. Let's get a breakfast ready."

* * *

Abby wandered around the familiar island.

"It's been a while since I've been here. Too bad I can't stay long. I'll say hi, train a little, and then go where I really need to go for my questions." She thought.

"Hey, Abby!"

She turned in time to doge a flying object.

"Nice to see you too." She said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"Ah!" Miaka screamed.

Everyone woke with a start.

"What is it, Miaka?" Hotohori asked.

"Abby…she's…she's…" She stuttered. "She's gone!"

"What?!" Nuriko and Aya asked shocked.

Sure enough, Abby was no where to be seen.

"What happened to her? She was with us last night." Nuriko said.

"Don't worry about her. She'll be back as soon as she can." Arrow said causing everyone to turn and look at her. "She said she had to go away for a little while. She'll come back. Trust me."

"She'll run off like this sometimes, but she always comes back. Knowing her, she wouldn't want to stay away for long. Her friends mean too much for her to leave permanently." Mizuki added as she began handing out breakfast.

"You guys aren't worried about her? I mean she's alone in this strange world that she's never been to before and you're not worried at all?" Yuhi asked confused.

"Abby's a big girl. She can take care of herself." Arrow said with a comforting smile.

He didn't look convinced.

"Look, it's not like we can do anything about it now, right? I mean she left and said she'd be back soon. Have a little faith. Abby's one of my best friends. I know her well enough to say, she's gonna be fine. Okay?"

"I guess you're right. After the way she beat up Tamahome, I'm sure she'll be alright." Miaka said.

"Righ… wait a second. Abby beat up Tamahome? And I missed it?!" The girl with chestnut brown hair asked shocked. "Damn. Wish I could have seen it."

"She didn't beat me up. I went easy on her." Tamahome said in his defense.

Arrow's expression darkened.

"What did I say?" He asked taking a step back.

"Never let her hear you say that. It's for your own good." She said simply and finished eating.

He stared at her shocked for a moment then ate still pondering what she meant. Soon Arrow got up ready to take charge just like her best friend.

"Well, we have a lot of ground to cover. So I say lets get moving." Arrow said.

"What about Abby? Shouldn't we wait here for her return?" Hotohori asked.

"Na. She'll find us. Don't worry. We could travel half way around the world and she would still find us." Mizuki said.

Then they packed up camp and began traveling again.

"So what have you been up to?" He asked.

"Oh same old same old. Looking after my friends, beating up guys who think their better than me, searching for answers…nothin' big." Abby replied with a smile.

"Sounds like your hands are full." He joked.

"Hey, um…you haven't noticed anything…strange have you?" She asked softly.

"Strange? What do you mean?"

"I mean like anyone out of the ordinary, besides me, or maybe something just plain out of the ordinary."

He thought for a moment, trying to think.

"No. Can't say that I have. Why do you ask?"

"Let's just say that something's been happening….somewhere else."

"I see. Guess that means you'll have to be heading off again soon, ya?"

"Yeah. I have to find out all that I can."

"Too bad. I'm sure everyone would have loved to see you again."

"I know, but I have places to go and people to see."

She stood up and looked out at the water. Something that never changed each time she came to that world was the ocean. Standing there on the beach made her wish that there wasn't any trouble going on. That it would always be as peaceful as it was at that moment.

"Well, I'll see ya around. Be sure to tell me if you notice anything out of the ordinary."

"Will do."

A gust of wind came up and played with her hair for a moment, then she was gone.

"I'll never understand how she does that." He thought and headed back to the village.

"Why are we following you again?" Tamahome complained as he followed Arrow.

"Can you try not complaining?" Arrow asked annoyed.

"At this pace, we won't get to the next town for three weeks!" He practically shouted.

"Oh just shut the hell up." She said.

They had been traveling for a few hours and had traveled only a mile or two. Arrow had purposely chosen the slower pace. Aya was still depressed about what had happened with her brother and could/would travel only so fast. Abby had said to keep a good eye on the twin. She had probably predicted this. Arrow could sympathize with the twin, because she knew what it was like to loose her family…so did Abby and Mizuki. She shook her head trying to forget the depressing thoughts that worked their way into her mind. She walked to the end of the group where Aya and Yuhi were walking.

"Hi Aya." She said softly. "Feeling any better?"

The twin didn't reply. Arrow let out a sigh.

"Guys, let's take a quick break." She shouted.

"What?! At this rate, I could walk for days without tiring." Tamahome complained very loudly.

"Not everyone is you, dumb ass." She muttered.

Once everyone had stopped, Arrow took Aya by the hand and led her a little ways away from everyone else.

"Aya, I…"

She paused unsure how to say what she wanted without telling her friend too much.

"Listen, I understand what you're going through."

Aya looked up confused.

"How could you know what I'm going through? It's not like you have Ceres inside you. It's not like you have another person inside you who is trying to kill you're family." She replied with tears in her eyes.

"True. I don't have someone like Ceres inside of me who's trying to kill my family. To that extent, I don't know what you're going through. I **_have_**,****though, lost my family. I know how much it hurts to lose someone close to you. To have them taken from you and you can't stop it. Trust me; I know how much it hurts. I know how it feels to be alone in the world and feel like no one cares. But, Aya, that doesn't mean that you can just give up. That doesn't mean that you can just stop caring and just feel pity for yourself. I'm not saying that you can't feel upset or hurt or anything. You just have to know when to say: 'Hey enough is enough. I'm not giving in without a fight. I'm going to do something about this and not let it control me.' I know it's hard. Believe me I know. If it wouldn't have been for Abby and Mizuki, I don't think I would have pulled through. I know you'll see that you have friends who are willing to help you too. All you have to do is look. No matter what, true friends are behind you all the way. So don't give up. Just think. Somewhere out there, Aki is waiting for you to pull through and I know that he won't quit cheering for you so don't you give up, okay?"

The girl was quiet, thinking about what her friend had just told her. She then looked at her and smiled.

"You're right, Arrow. I won't give up. I will contain Ceres. Thanks."

"No prob. Come on. Let's get this crowd moving again."

They went back to the group and Arrow went to the front.

"Let's go!" She said and began to once again walk forward.

"Abby, you're back!" She screamed as she ran to greet her friend.

"Hey! It's great to be back. I see you're still as hyper as ever." Abby said with a smile.

"Where have you been?"

"Oh around. Here, there, everywhere."

"And you tell me I'm hyper."

"At least I have a better reason then 'just because' to keep hopping around. I look for answers."

"So what answers are you looking for this time?"

"Well, I have some questions about **_him _**that I need to ask. Are the others around?"

"Yeah. They're at the bar. Come on. I'll take you there."

"Then what are still standing here for? Let's go."

The two girls then headed for the bar.

"Hey everyone, look who's back!" She yelled as the stepped inside.

Everyone turned and looked at the door.

"Miss me?" Abby said with a smile.

"Anyone bring a map?" Mizuki asked as they tried to figure out which way to go at the fork in the road.

"Why would we need a map? This is our world so we know it like that back of our hand." Tamahome said.

"Oh really?" Arrow asked. "Then where are we?"

"Right here."

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Real helpful, Tama baby, real helpful." Nuriko said.

Arrow looked down each path again and again it wasn't helpful in choosing which way would lead them to town. She let out a sigh of frustration and looked up.

"Well, I guess there's one way to do this." She thought.

She continued to look up while the others sat around discussing their options.

"Stay here." Arrow said. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you…?" Yuhi began.

Before he could finish, Arrow began climbing a near by tree. She went to the very top and carefully looked out over the tree tops. There she saw a village a few miles to her right and another farther down to her left. She took a minute to study the view then climbed back down.

"I think we should go right. There's nothing to the left."

"Well I say the town is to the left."

Tamahome and Hotohori were arguing about which path to take.

"Both of you shut up." Arrow said.

Everyone turned and looked at her.

"There is a town both ways. The one to the right is closer. If we go to the right, we should be able to get to the next town tonight. There we can restock and rest. The other way might take us till noon tomorrow to get to it."

"Then let's go to the right. We could really use the night to rest and we really need to restock." Mizuki said.

"Then let's go." Aya said.

This surprised the group, but then they all agreed and left. As they traveled the forest seemed to grow darker as if it were night and not mid-day. Soon there was rustling in the bushes. Arrow signaled to the rest to be quiet. Miaka stood as still as she possible could and didn't make a single sound. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind. She let out an ear splitting scream.

"Miaka!" Tamahome shouted, but couldn't reach her before she was pulled into the forest.

Then arrows began to shoot at the group.

"It's an ambush!" Arrow shouted. "Take cov-ah!"

She fell to the ground with and arrow in her arm.

"Arrow!" Mizuki shouted.

Men started to jump down from the trees. Mizuki looked around unsure of what to do. She knew she had to get to Arrow, but her path was blocked.

"Alright then. Y-you asked for it." She said getting into her fighting stance.

Then men laughed at her.

"Come quietly and we won't hurt you…too badly." One of the men laughed.

She then kicked him in the stomach sending him into a tree.

"What the hell?!" He shouted standing up with some difficulty.

She then hit the next guy with a round house kick in the face, flipped over him and punched him in the gut causing him to fall to his knees is pain. Arrow struggled a little and got up. She kicked a guy who was coming toward her back into a tree. She ignored the pain in her arm and flipped over to Mizuki.

"Arrow, shouldn't you sit this one out? You're injured." Mizuki said as she hit an oncoming guy in the jaw.

"Not a chance. Someone has to look after you while Abby's gone."

"If you die, she'll…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't worry. It'll take a lot more then some second rate goons to take me out."

They joined hands and swung each other around knocking out the circle of goons around them. Tamahome tried to go after Miaka, but was stopped by some men shooting at him. Soon everyone was engaged in a fight. Miaka was being held completely terrified.

"Are you okay, no da?"

"What are you doing?" She asked frantically.

"Saving you, no da."

"Saving me? From what? I don't even know who you are."

"I think they should be just about done, no da."

Suddenly, she and the mysterious man were back in the woods. All around were men either fleeing or knocked out.

"Miaka there you are!" Tamahome and Arrow shouted.

They both ran over to her.

"Arrow, hold still!" Mizuki cried running after her.

"Who are you?" The girl with chestnut brown hair asked looking at the man with Miaka.

"My name is Chichiri. I'm one of the warriors of Suzuka, no da."

"Nice to meet you, Chichiri. My name is…"

"Arrow, you're hurt!" Miaka interrupted.

"Yes, Miaka, I know. I'm fine okay?" She assured her friend. "Come on. I think it's best to go before the 'guests' wake up."

They didn't get very far before Mizuki finally stopped.

"That's enough, Arrow. We have to take care of that wound now." Mizuki said forcing Arrow to sit down.

"Mizuki, I'm fine. Besides, we're almost to town can't it wait?"

"I'm not gonna be murdered because you're stubborn."

She firmly gripped the arrow jutting out of her friend's arm and pulled it out. Arrow winced in pain, but managed to keep from screaming. The taller friend reached in her pocket and pulled out a bandage.

"Good thing I remembered this." She said with a smile and bandaged her friend's arm. "That should hold until we can get the right material to care for it properly."

"Thanks, Mizuki."

"No problem."

"Are you to ready to start moving again? We should be there soon." Tamahome asked.

He actually didn't sound annoyed with the stop. He sounded more understanding. It was probably because Arrow was injured.

"Yeah." The young girl said. "Let's go."

"So, do you think **_he _**could be behind this?" Abby asked softly.

"Wait a second. You're…you're from another world?" She asked

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you before. I have to be careful. Last thing I need or want is to upset the balance between the worlds. I know it's hard to believe, but why else would I want to see **_his _**head on a sliver platter? It's…complicated."

"I don't know if he could combine worlds, but it doesn't surprise me that he'd destroy one. He might try to again. You'll want to be careful." A man said emotionlessly.

"Right. Thanks for all your help."

"Abby wait!" The hyper girl said as her friend got up to leave the bar.

The young blonde turned around just as a small bag was tossed in her direction.

"Take this. I think you're going to need it. Especially if you have to fight him."

"Thanks. I'll be back again soon."

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

With a gust of wind, the young blonde haired girl was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Abby looked around to see she was surrounded by a forest she didn't recognize.

"Guess I went to the wrong part of the forest. The girls don't seem to be anywhere around. Let's see here. Where could they be?"

She was about to leave again when there was a rustle in the trees to her left. She turned and immediately got into her fighting stance.

"Alright whoever you are, come out and I won't hurt you."

Three people then emerged.

"Who do you think you are telling us that you're going to hurt us?" Said one of the males.

"Who are you?" She asked back.

"Why should we tell you?" Asked the same male.

He held his sword ready to defend the girl that stood between him and the other male.

"Oh Darres, what harm could it do to just tell her who we are? After all you did seem to get us lost." The girl said moving past him. "Hi, I'm…"

"Sh." Abby said suddenly.

"You just asked us to give you our names and now you're…" Began the second male.

"Shut up." She whispered harshly.

"Why should we…"

"Would you just shut u-? Eek!"

Abby jumped back in time to doge an arrow.

"Now do you see what I mean?" She asked annoyed. "Come on we have to run…NOW!"

"Why should we trust you?" Asked the male with the sword.

"Fine don't trust me. But I won't let you guys get killed by standing here arguing with me."

She grabbed the girl's hand.

"Come on let's go."

With that she began to run, dragging the girl behind. The girl gripped her cat and did her best to keep up.

"Lady Ishtar!" The boys yelled and ran after.

Abby ran until she came to a semi clearing with a large tree. She turned abruptly to the girl she was dragging.

"Can you climb?" She asked hurriedly.

"I…uh…yes?" She answered confused.

"Good. Climb up this tree. I can take your cat up for you."

"Okay?"

She passed on the cat and began to climb. Carefully cradling the cat in her arms, Abby followed. She got to the first branch and the kitten bite her. She bite her lower lip and kept climbing.

"Sorry kitty, but I'm gonna keep you and your friends safe."

About half way up the tree, Abby signaled for the girl to stop and handed her back her cat.

"Where did they go?" A man shouted.

"Darres calm down. They couldn't have gone far." Said a second man.

"Stay here." She whispered to the girl she had dragged away from the boys.

She jumped down and landed softly behind the boys.

"Ow…that hurt." She said rubbing her ankle.

They turned around and the next thing the blonde knew a sword was at her throat.

"Where is she?" He asked dangerously.

"Chill out. She's safe. I'll assume you can both climb?"

"What does that have anything to do with…?" Began the second man.

"I need you two to climb up to where she is and stay there until I say it's safe."

"Why should we listen to you?" The first man asked.

"We really don't have time to debate this. Either start climbing or I will make you."

The male with the sword didn't move.

"Fine. Have it your way."

Abby moved from her position and grabbed the man by the back of his collar. Then she turned to the second.

"Are you climbing?"

He nodded. She nodded back. She grabbed the first branch and swung herself up. Once she was sitting on the branch, she pulled up the boy who had refused to climb. This continued until they reached the branch where the girl was. She sat the boy down.

"Stay here. I'll tell you when it's safe. I know you may not trust me, but right now you don't have a choice."

She then jumped down. Shortly after she landed, she was surrounded by a group of bandits.

"Come quietly little girl and we won't hurt you…much." One of them said.

"Sorry, not gonna happen." She replied getting into her fighting stance.

The bandits laughed at her.

"What do you think you can do, little girl?" Said another one of them laughing. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No joke. Let's see there's one, two, three…seven of you and one of me. This should be interesting." She said with a smirk.

"Get her!" Said the first guy that appeared to be the leader.

As they all rushed at her, she jumped up and did a flip to land outside the heap.

"Sorry, but you're gonna have to try harder than that." She said.

One of the men untangled themselves and turned to the blonde girl. He threw a punch and she dogged. She hit him with a round house kick. Then another guy went to hit her from behind. She ducked and turned around tripping him. As he fell she socked him across the face. Again and again she fought with the men as they got out of the heap. She fought with them with little effort. She seemed to be doing well, until out of what seemed to be no where an arrow came and shot her in the arm. She fell momentarily from the pain then quickly got back to her feet. By then, the bandits were running away.

"Well, that's the end of that." She thought, and then shouted up the tree "It's safe to come down now."

Shortly after the three new people came down.

"Alright then. Now we can do introductions. Hello. My name is Abby."

"I'm Ishtar." The girl said. "This is Darres, my personal guard and Yujinn, my holy magic teacher."

"Pleased to meet you." The blonde said with a smile. "Sorry about earlier. I'm just glad that you're all safe."

"Thank you for you're help, but I'm sure Darres could have taken care of them easily. He is the best swordsman in all of Pheliosta."

"In all of…?" Abby began then stopped.

Then she place her head in her hands.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no. Not another one." She mumbled. "How many more are going to be brought here until it's finished?"

"Um, are you okay?" Ishtar asked.

"I'm not exactly sure how to tell you this, but you're not in Pheliosta any more."

"What are you talking about? Where else could we be?" Darres asked.

"Your world has combined with this one which is already holding two worlds. I don't know how this is happening or if it can be stopped. All I know is that for now, you're stuck here. I know you might not trust me, but I'm your best chance for survival. I don't know this world very well either, but I should be able to keep you all safe."

"What do you mean our 'world'? There is only one world." Yujinn said.

"That's what I thought too, but that's not so. You see there are actually many worlds. We were never supposed to actually suppose to meet. The worlds are separated, but for some reason some of them are joining together. I'm afraid I don't know if your world even exists anymore. It could have easily been destroyed. No one else from your world may have made it."

"I still don't understand." Ishtar said.

"Why would you be our best chance for survival? I've been protecting Princess Ishtar since she was 5. Why would we need your help?"

"I would suggest for your stay here not mentioning that you're a princess, Ishtar. It may cause a bit of difficulty if you do." The blonde said. "As for why you would need my help, I will make sure that you won't get hurt if at all possible. Besides, my friends could be of a lot of help. Some of them actually live in this world. So are you going to trust me?"

Darres was about to respond when Yujinn interrupted.

"What other choice do we have? After all, you did help us with the bandits. By which I see that you are injured from that encounter." He said.

She looked down at her arm that still had an arrow sticking out of it.

"You should really have that checked out."

"It's not that bad." She said.

Abby gripped the arrow and pulled it out swiftly. She winced as she set the blood-stained arrow next to her.

"Looks like you're really hurt." Ishtar said moving in to look at the wound closer.

"It's no big deal…really." The blonde said pulling a bandage out of her pocket. "Just as long as I come prepared."

She carefully bandaged her arm with some difficulties.

"Well, let's go. We have a lot of ground to cover and not a lot of time." She said standing up.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Yujinn asked.

"I'm sure. It's not really that deep anyway."

The others stood up and began to follow as Abby let the way.

"How are you holding up, Arrow?" Yuhi asked as they continued to walk.

"I'm fine. It's not really that deep anyway. Come on. We're losing our light." She replied.

"Are you sure?" Miaka asked.

"Really, I'm fine. There's no reason to worry."

"Try not to push yourself too hard." Mizuki said.

"I won't. I guess we better set up camp for the night."

"Wait a second." Hotohori said. "I see a town up a head. Do you think you could make it?"

"I'm fine. I just hope there's space in town for us." Arrow said.

They walked a while longer and were soon in the town.

"Alright. Let's split up. Hotohori, Aya, and Nuriko go try and find us a place to stay. Miaka, Tamahome, and I will go start searching for supplies that are necessary such as camp supplies, first aid kit, etc. etc. Mizuki, Yuhi, and Chichiri go and search for food that will last. We're gonna need a lot with a group this size and it'll have to last us a while. Everyone think they can do their job?" Arrow asked.

"Why are we listening to you?" Tamahome asked.

"Someone has to take charge. Since Abby isn't here, I'm in charge."

"Well, what if I decided to take charge?" He asked.

"We need someone who can lead. Someone who's not an imbecile who loses his head, goes crazy for money, and can take charge in an emergency without losing their head." She shot back. "Now come on. Let's go!"

The three groups separated and began to search.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Darres asked.

"Somewhere in a strange world where I've never been to in all my travels and if you don't quit asking me, there will be some major consequences." Abby replied annoyed.

They had traveled only a few hours and didn't seem to be getting anywhere. The forest seemed to just stretch on.

"Isn't there any easier way to travel around here? Like horses?" Ishtar asked.

"Not right now. Our best bet is going to head for the closest town."

"How far is that?" Questioned Yujinn.

"To be honest, I don't know. Days, weeks, hours….I've never been here myself."

"Then why are we following you?" The Capitan of the guard snapped.

"I've been to many worlds and I'm not so stupid as to run my mouth when in the face of danger."

The stared each other down for a few moments, before Abby turned and continued to walk. She knew it wouldn't help to have hostility during a time where the survival of not only herself, but her new companions as well depended on them working together. For a while the walked in silence. At one point, Yujinn motioned for his male companion to hang back a little so they could speak freely.

"What is it Darres? You seem worried." Yujinn asked.

"Do you really think we can trust her?" Darres replied.

"Why not? She has helped us once already. She put her life on the line to save us."

"So? It could have just been an act. It could all be a set up to kidnap Lady Ishtar."

"Now, Darres, is it you don't think we can trust her or is it that you are feeling your own authority and power are being threatened so you're just a touch jealous of her?"

"Why would I be jealous of that arrogant little brat?"

The teacher just smiled and went back to the princess' side. As they continued to walk, the young blonde began to wonder if there was a town anywhere near by. The group was tired and need a rest, but since she didn't know what dangers could be awaiting them, they had to keep going as far as they could. She abruptly stopped in her tracks hearing a slight noise.

"Abby?" Ishtar cautiously asked.

A horde of arrows were then launched at them.

"Ambush!" Abby cried. "We need to get out of here!"

As she turned to run, someone grabbed her from behind.

"Hey let go of me!" She screamed as she went to throw him off.

"I would cooperate if I were you. You don't want you friends to get hurt." Said the man holding her.

She looked and saw Ishtar being held by what appeared to be a guard while Yujinn and Darres were surrounded, outnumbered, by more armed men. There was nothing she could do. Even if she did fight, one of them would end up getting hurt. She couldn't take on all the armed men especially with her wounded arm. They were captured.

"Glad to see you're agreeing." The man whispered to her then ordered his men. "Take them back to the palace. We'll keep them in the dungeon until the emperor is ready to see them."

"Sir!" They all said in unison.

Abby hung her head sorrowfully in shame as they were dragged to an unknown city.


	7. Apology and previews

To those of you who have read this story and have been waiting years for it to be updated,

I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry! This story was sort of pushed back onto the back burner and forgotten about. I really did love it and still do. I sometimes find myself writing scenes that I think would absolutely great! …but then I realize I am a long way off from that point and simply haven't had the time to write in a filler. And I know, technically, they do not want us to post chapters of just author notes, but I found this to be important. So, at the end, I will include some previews that may or may not sway you ;-)

I am considering going back and revising this story. I know I've looked over it many times since I have put it up and realized a number of mistakes of which I am greatly embarrassed about. I also feel like I have grown as a writer (and maybe those of you who have read my other work would agree with this) and I would like to see if I can make it just a little better even if it's just fixing the simple mistakes. I would like to see how many people would still be interested in reading this story. What I plan on doing is going to take a good bit of time and effort. If there is enough of a response, I will do so. It was one of my first fanfictions and I would love to see it continue. Like I said, I have some great plans for it….and maybe even a sequel 0.o

Anyway! Please review, message, or whatever letting me know your opinion. I do check the traffic on my stories! So keep that in mind as well.

Now, as promised, you clips. Enjoy!

* * *

"Who would have ever guessed that it would be so hard to get just some camping equipment and some bandages." Complained Tamahome.

"Yes, Tamahome, I know. You've been saying that since our first attempt!" Arrow said, not trying to hide the annoyance in her voice. "Did you think everything would be easy?"

"I thought it would have been easier." He mumbled.

They had been searching the entire town and had only found a handful of bandages plus one tent that was fairly priced. Tamahome had been complaining the entire time about all the work he had to do (he had been the one to carry all the supplies they found). Miaka didn't try to cause trouble and followed Arrow's lead. She had even spotted the tent before either of the other two and had gotten them a bargain on it.

"Oh Tamahome, please stop trying to pick a fight." Sighed the priestess. "Oh look! Isn't that another tent?"

Arrow quickly turned in the direction Miaka had pointed. She rushed over to the stand.

"How much are those tents?" She demanded.

Her tone was full of such force that she threw the salesman off guard.

"I-I beg your pardon?" He stuttered trying to recompose himself.

"I said I'm interested in purchasing some of your tents that you have for sale. How much are they?"

Her voice came out softer and less forceful the second time. She had to be careful not to slip up. She had to remain calm and collected. Any hint that she came from another world would surely cause panic.

"Ah yes the tents." The salesman said, fully recovered from his shock. "These are very nice and many people would pay a lot of money for them. How many do you need?"

"Depends on how much you selling them for."

She chose her words with caution. It didn't matter what world she was in. If she didn't use her head and negotiate properly, the salesman would rip her off."

"Hm. I believe the last one I sold was 100 gold."

"That's outrageously over priced."

"That's my price, young lady. It'd be wise to take it. The others around here sell them for much more."

Tamahome and Miaka caught up and stood beside her. Arrow leaned forward and rested her arms on the stand.

"Do you think I'm a fool?" She asked coolly.

"I-I beg your…"

"I must look extremely foolish to you if you think that I'm going to buy that. 100 gold is too much for a simple tent."

"Young lady, I…"

"Am a foolish old man that thinks he can con money out of a young girl? Yes I know."

"Arrow, what are you….?" Began Miaka.

The brunette ignored her and continued.

"See the tent my companion is carrying? I got that for 20 gold. Excellent condition, strong sturdy material…it'll hold for years. Now why would I want to pay 100 gold for the exact same thing that I got for 20?"

The salesman didn't answer.

"I suggest we start negotiating prices before I decide to take my business somewhere else. I need four more tents. What are you offering?"

The man didn't speak for a long time. He was obviously taking into consideration what she had said. Her gaze stayed fixed upon him. It was soft like that of a young girl, yet strict like that of a stern mother. She wasn't going to let him off so easily and if he didn't think of something soon, he would lose the precious business.

"100 gold." He said confidently.

"Didn't I just say…?" She began

"For all of them. 100 gold for the four you require."

She was silent a moment as she considered this proposal. She leaned back off the stand.

"Very well. You've got yourself a deal. What else do you have?"

After about five minutes, they had gotten a bag in which was the first aide kit, four tents, two buckets, some cloth, a needle, some thread, a few cups, a little silverware, plates, and a few bags to carry it all in for 250 gold due to Arrow's amazing negotiation.

"That was amazing Arrow!" Miaka exclaimed as she helped carry their recently acquired supplies, walking away from the stand. "How in the world did you manage to beat down his prices like that?"

The leader smiled.

"It's all about how you negotiate." She said simply as she too carried her share of the load. "Let's see now. Where are we going to find the others?"

* * *

"Get in there." A guard shouted as he worked on pushing Abby into a cell.

She had her feet set firmly in the door jam and was struggling to break free. Her hands were bound by rope and two guards were attempting to push her into the cell where Darres, Yujinn, and Ishtar were sitting, bound like she was.

"Fat chance." She yelled back. "There is no way I'm going to let you imprison us. What do you think we are? Animals? I demand the right to a fair trial! What crimes have we committed? Release us immediately!"

She pushed back against them.

"Enough of this." The second guard said after a while.

He then lifted her and threw her into the cell. She let out a small scream as she landed badly on one foot and fell.

"That'll teach you. Now pipe down before you get yourself into more trouble." He said as he shut and locked the door.

"I'm not finished with you!" Abby shouted after him. "Get back here!"

She went to stand and fell again.

"Are you insane?" Darres screamed at her. "You could have just made everything worse!"

"How could I have made everything worse when we haven't even done anything?" She shot back at him.

Her anger was rising to the point where she could barely control it. Her ankle throbbed as much as her arm. Neither were helping her calm down.

"How do you know that we haven't committed any crimes here? You said so yourself, this is a different…"

"Shut up!" She screamed at him.

The sound of her voice echoed through out the dungeon. He fell silent, shocked.

"Don't even mention that we are not from here. Do you want to cause world wide panic? If you start spouting stuff like that, you'll be branded crazy, a threat to society. You could be killed for that. And if, by some miracle, you are believed do you know what that would do to these people? You would send everything into utter chaos. So, if you know what's good for you, you'll shut the hell up. Got it?" She said through gritted teeth.

It took all her energy not to explode or do something extremely dangerous or stupid. Darres didn't reply.

"I think we all understand." Yujinn said trying to calm the young girl down. "We need to keep certain facts quiet. Right now, we need a plan to get out."

"Are you suggesting we break out of jail?" Asked the captain of the guard. "That would really make us criminals and we would be on the run."

"Would rather stay here until we rot?" The young blonde shot back.

"What were you thinking, Yujinn?" Ishtar asked before the other two could begin arguing again.

"First we need to get out of these binds."

He glanced over to Abby to make sure he was not upsetting her more. She took a few deep breaths before she spoke again.

"That won't be too hard." She whispered as she gained more control over her anger. "Leave that to me."

She pulled her arms underneath her carefully slipping her legs through the hole in between her arms. Now that her hands were in front, she crawled over to Ishtar and began untying her hands.

"Great. We're traveling with an experienced criminal." He muttered.

Abby shot him a dark glare as she moved onto Yujinn.

"I'd watch what you say, Darres." She said. "When we meet up with my other friends, you can ask them what happens to people who get me angry."

There was silence as she moved over and began untying him.

* * *

The princess did as she was told and Abby quickly hid them (keys). Two blondes appeared by the door shortly after. One was a tall male with piercing blue eyes. The other was a young girl wearing a brown school uniform.

"Abby?" She asked surprised.

"Yui? Is that you?" Abby called back even more astonished.

"Yes, it is! What are you…? Nakago, release her at once. She's my friend."

Her companion bowed his head and unlocked the door with his own set of keys. Yui ran inside over to where her friend sat and hugged her.

"Abby, I'm so glad to see you! How are you? What are you doing in here? Are you hurt? How did you get _here_?"

The questions fell out in a rush. Abby had only managed to laugh and return the hug in her surprise.

"Calm down, Yui. I'm glad to see you too." The prisoner said as she released the other girl. "To be honest, I've been better. I'm in the dungeon because the guards in here ambushed us and threw us in prison for no good reason. I'm not hurt too bad. I just twisted my ankle. I'm not sure how I got _here_ but I'm glad to know that you're okay. How did you get here? Miaka will be so happy!"

"I was helping Miaka get back and I was pulled in. Where is Miaka?"

Yui looked at each of the faces in the cell.

"I don't recognize any of these people."

"I got…separated from them in the woods. It's a long story. I can't explain much now. There is a pair of unwanted ears and I really have to get back to everyone."

"Everyone? Are there more people with Miaka? Is…Tamahome with her?"

"There are a lot of people with her now. I can explain that later. Yes, Tamahome is with her, but I'm not sure for how much longer."

The girl in the uniform looked confused and worried.

"It just depends on what it takes for him to wise up. You see he…." She paused for a minute and shook her head. "I'll fill you in on our way to find the others. First of all, my comrades and I need to get out of here."

"Where are you going?"

"To find Miaka and the others. There's no telling what's going on while I'm not there."

"Why don't you stay here? You wouldn't have to worry about anything. Everything you need or want is provided for you."

Yui was no longer looking her friend in the eye. She looked down at the floor of the prison cell. Abby looked at her confused for a moment, then her expression changed to that of a stern mother.

"Yui, success only comes before work in the dictionary. I can't stay here. I have a big responsibility. There are people that I left behind that I have to be there for. I have to take care of them. I can't sit in luxury while I know they could be suffering. There are people that I swore on my life to protect until I draw my last breath. My friends mean everything to me. When you've seen what I've seen, lived through what I lived through, maybe you would understand. I thought you felt the same for Miaka. I thought you would do anything to be with your best friend again. I'm sorry Yui, but for me to do what I must do, what has been required of me for sometime now, I have to leave and do the work that has been set out for me. I want you to come with us. I would gladly reunite you with Miaka. Will you come with us? The decision is yours. Even if you leave us locked up in here, we will get out. You can't hold me here and I won't let you hold the people with me. We have committed no crimes. It's up to you, Yui. What is your decision?"

* * *

"Mizuki over here!" Arrow called waving her friend over.

The tall girl turned and smiled at the sight of her hyper friend jumping up and down trying to her attention. She swiftly made her way over.

"It's about time! For a while there I thought you got lost."

"I knew we'd find each other event-."

She stopped abruptly feeling a cold chill down her spine causing her to shiver involuntary. Arrow did the same. The girls looked at each other, the fear and worried mirrored in both expressions. Everything around them seemed to disappear or no longer matter. Aya carefully looked from one to the other.

"Arrow, what's wrong?" She whispered at last.

There was no reply.

"Mizuki? What is it?" The descendent tried again.

All the two girls continued to do nothing more then stare at each other. Suddenly at the exact same time, the mouthed the same word: Abby.

* * *

They fell silent a she listened intently. She held up two fingers to Arrow signaling that two sets of feet were approaching. She nodded and moved beside her friend, waiting. Voices soon approached.

"I can't believe 20 of us got taken out by a little girl. That's really pathetic."

"But I heard she was a super martial arts master and she wasn't so little. That she was actually a man in disguise. There's no way a little girl could take out 20 of Qui Dong's guards. The only way one could do is if they were a priestess and it's obvious that person isn't."

"Are you sure?"

Abby stifled a laugh. They were talking about how she had wiped the floor with the guards. Not that she could blame them. It wasn't everyday a girl could beat up a bunch of guards. She nodded at Arrow who nodded back. Darres raised an eyebrow at them, not sure what was going on. The guards rounded the corner and were kicked in the gut, causing them to fall with the wind knocked out of them. The girls straightened up and smirked down at the guards.

"Looks like you just got beaten by two little girls." Sneered Arrow.

"Next time you want to start rumors, make them about someone you know won't fight back." Added Abby.

"We aren't down for the count yet little girl." Said one of the guards.

"Oh really? And here I was hoping we would've been finished with you small fry quickly." The blonde replied.

They stood up quickly.

"Ready Abbs?"

"Always."  
The stood back to back in their fighting position.

"Come and get us if you can." Taunted the burnette.

* * *

"No!" Arrow cried as softly as she could.

Without thinking, she released Darress' hand and ran to her friend's side. The boy stumbled and fell to the ground. He jumped back up quickly, hoping he didn't make a fool of himself. His eyes scanned the area. It took him a moment to register the blood on the floor that was slowly pooling near the blonde. He immediately jumped to the conclusion that she had been injured.

"What happened?" He demanded following the burnette.

As he drew nearer, he discovered it wasn't the blonde that was injured. It was the other girl in her arms. She was tall, with short dirty blonde hair. Her light green were weekly looking up at the blue ones that held her. Her body was covered in numerous cuts, all bleeding profoundly. It was a miracle she was even alive. Just judging by the amount of blood that had already been loss, he didn't think it was possible to save her.

"I-I'm sorry Abby. Guess I really messed up this time, huh?" Whispered the injured party.

"You idiot!" Abby yelled. "I can't believe you! Why? Why didn't you just stay put? You were safe there!"

"B-but…you weren't. I was worried. You were in danger. I…"

"Just…just shut up. You need to save your strength. So don't talk anymore, kay? You're going to be okay."

"Abby, we have to hurry. If we don't act fast, she'll…"

"I know that!" The blonde snarled at her friend. "I'm not a fucking idiot, got that? I know what has to be done."

"Don't take this out on me, Abby. Don't shut me out. I'm on your side. No matter what happens, we'll make it through."

"Abby? Is that you?" A faint voice called.

She jerked her head up and stared at the wall before her.

"Lady Ishtar?" Darress called moving over to the wall. "Ishtar is that you?"

"Darress? Can you hear me?"

"Arrow…"

The burnette nodded as she took their friend into her own arms. Ignoring the fact that she was drenched in blood, Abby stood and went over to the wall.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to escape." Abby responded, tapping various places on the wall.

"We were, but unfortunately we got a bit lost." Answered Yujinn.

"Keep talking." She said.

"What do you expect us to say?"

"Anything's fine."

"Well, we've managed to avoid more guards so far. The castle doesn't really seemed to be that well guarded." He continued.

She tapped the wall a few times in the same place.

"Got it." She whispered before raising her voice again "Step as far back from the wall as you can. I'm knocking it through."

"What are you talking about?" Darress sputtered shocked. "You can't do that!"

"Watch me."

She gave them a few moments to back away before taking a step or two back herself. She took a deep breath to focus. She muttered the spell under her breath before throwing her fist into the weak spot she had marked in the wall. With a loud crumbling crash and Earth shake, it fell into rubble. She shook out her hand and turned back to her friend.

"Come on, Mizuki, just hold on a little longer alright? I'll get you fixed up as soon as we're in a safe spot."

She managed to nod weakly, but said nothing. With some effort, Abby managed to haul the older girl up and carried her gingerly over the rubble. Arrow followed right behind her followed by a very stunned Daress.

"How…how did you do that?" Ishtar asked, completely blown away by the display of what appeared to be strength.

"There's no time to explain now. We have to hurry."

"A-A…bby." Came a very weak voice.

Her expression suddenly turned to painic as she looked down at her friend.

"Mizuki…h-hold on."  
"I-I'm sorry. I…..I…."

She fell silent.

"Mizuki?"

No response.

"Mizuki?"

Nothing.

"MIZUKI!"

* * *

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked curiously, studying her sword stance.

She lowered her sword to the ground leaning against it casually.

"Just my morning practice? And you?"

"You left."

"Again, and?"

"You were acting sneaky."

She smirked.

"You haven't seen sneaky. I think you were just…"

She was cut off by a scream.

"Miaka" She thought with slight panic.

She picked up her sword and began to run, the half demon on her heels. Worry washed over her. Why would Miaka scream? There were a lot of people left at camp, ones that could fight. Her heart nearly stopped when another shout rang out.

"Arrow!" Her mind screamed.

She pushed herself faster. She was needed in camp…now!

"Ha-"

"What the hell is going on?" He demanded. "You're moving awful fast for a human."

"You haven't seen fast yet." She snapped. "I don't know what happened, but I'm going to find out."

She couldn't stop the wince after the third scream.

"Kagome!" He shouted. "Out of my way girl."

He was neck and neck with her in a heartbeat. She sliced the final branch out of the way and charged straight into camp. Her eyes immediately fell on the danger.

* * *

"What is it with you keeping secrets from us?" Tamahome shouted. "Why are you acting like we aren't in the same boat?"

"I thought you figured that out already, Tamahome. I'm not like you, any of you."

"So now you think you're better than us?" Spat Inuyasha.

"No. I'm not like that. I don't have an inferiority complex. I'm just not like everyone else. You all have your family, friends, or lovers. I don't! I have nothing left. Each of you has a reason for fighting and to keep going. The only thing I have left is with some creature that could either be a result from everything that has happened, a creation of _his_ doing, or had enough help from _him_ to push it over the edge of dangerous threat."

"What are you talking about?" Darress asked.

"Argh! Please! This is why I observe and analyze. That thing didn't need to deflect our attacks and for the most part it didn't. Yet the attacks did little to no damage. In other places, that indicates a spell similar to what I cast during the first demon encounter. It's to protect, rendering most physical attacks useless. I'm not the same as you! I know things I pray you never will. I've seen more death than I care to admit. You all have hope! You have a hope of going home someday, being with your family, the ones you love, and your friends. I don't have that. My hope of that coming true died a long time ago. There's only one person left in my life. I have to help her even if it kills me. Protest, yell, argue, threaten, and fight all you want, but it doesn't' change the facts. I'm going after her. Are you going to get out of my way? Or do I have to fight you?"

"You can't even stand on your own. What makes you think you'd stand a chance?" Darress argued, still holding her up.

"I'll use every last bit of my energy if I must. Right now it doesn't matter as long as she's safe."

"You're poisoned! If you don't let us treat it, you're going to die. What good are you to anyone if you're dead?"  
"It's nothing."

"Abby, you can't keep trying to hold everything on your shoulders. Why is it you're allowed to blow off injuries, but the moment someone else tries you hit the roof and insist of taking care of them?" Kagome demanded. "you're not invincible! Let us help you."

"I won't endanger your lives."

"What about your own?"

"Esuna." She whispered before standing. "I'm stronger than the average human. I know just how far I can go and what I'm capable of. How many times do I have to say it? I'm not like you! I can never be like you. I can never go back to the ignorance or innocence again. It all comes with fighting for your life every day."

"You make it sound like you're the only one who has to do that. How do you think we got here? Asking politely for all the demons to hand over their shards and get out of our way? Ha!" Spat the half demon.

She turned to face him. Her face held sorrow, pain, anguish, and anger for a brief moment. For that moment, he was afraid she would start to cry. The next moment, her face was cold and unfeeling as she stared at him. If he weren't a half demon and prideful, he would have shuddered. He had never seen a human look that cold. It didn't seem possible. He held her gaze waiting for her next move.

"Watch everything you've ever known and cared about be destroyed before your very eyes. Once you experience that, only then can you judge me or even begin to comprehend the hell I must survive every day."

The group was hushed as they stared at the blonde. It was the closest they had ever come to hearing what really happened to her world. Now, some of them weren't so sure if they wanted to know the whole story. On the other hand, some curiosity grew wondering what could have made their usually warm, caring, protective friend so cold and distant.

* * *

"I guess it's really over, huh?" Arrow said looking out the window.  
"Guess so." Abby replied. "It's kind of weird if you think about it. We've been training, hiding, and fighting for so long I'm not sure if I can remember what a normal life is."  
"We'll adjust...we can still keep up our training. That's something we could always use. You can go back to panicking about school..."  
"And keeping you in line."  
"Hehe. You know you love me."  
"Yeah yeah. There is one big problem though."  
"What?"

"The worlds."  
"Oh...right."

* * *

Well, there it is! I hope you all appreciate it! And please, tell me what you think about this whole revamping thing and continuing. Oh! And don't mind the spelling errors. These were just quick throw together typings and have not been properly edited yet. ^_^; anyway, I look forward to hearing from you! Ja-ne!


End file.
